


You Are My Therapy

by KarraWolfOfInsanity (Karra_is_Krazy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward couples, that escalated quickly, will you date me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karra_is_Krazy/pseuds/KarraWolfOfInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has been going to therapy with Armin for the last who cares.<br/>He's been talking about this crush of his that he refused to name...<br/>and now is the day. His confession...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> A shortfic about Jean x Armin... I found this pairing today and wrote this for it! I love the pairing now aaaa  
> Also found on My Deviantart: http://fav.me/d6j0lrp

Armin was working quite busily, the scratch of pen on paper, the textured feeling on his hand, and the faintly burning smell of the ink a familiar thing to his senses. He heaved a sigh, nobody would have really thought, but behind the scene, titan fighting had a lot of paperwork involved.

Just outside the small office, Jean waited with a knot growing in his gut and cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Titans scared him, but this scared him even more...

Armin lifted his head in surprise at a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called cheerily, moving to set aside what he'd been working on. He wondered who it was.

Jean paused a moment after hearing the invite, before wracking up enough courage to push aside the door and enter. The door was cool and sturdy to the touch, and helped remind Jean to keep his cool. He would never forgive himself if he blew this.

Armin blinked, his surprise growing as he saw that it was Jean who had entered. "Oh, Jean, it's you." Armin glanced to his clock, then returned his gaze to Jean. "I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes. Is something wrong?" 

Jean licked his lips in nervous anticipation and fear. What if... what if he refused? "Nothing's wrong Arlert."

"Actually... I wanted to tell, er, ask you something." 

Armin's expression spoke of his confusion as he stared up at Jean with curiousity. What could be on his mind? Jean took his silence as a 'go ahead' and blurted out what was on his mind. "Armin would you, would you go on a date... with me?" he managed, feeling as if he'd fought an army of titans to speak that simple question.

His fingers were curled tightly into fists, his knuckles whitening and hands shaking. He couldn't even look Armin in the face for fear of the rejection he would see there.

Armin was stunned. Is that what he'd meant? The mysterious crush that plauged Jean's mind in all their therapy sessions... it'd been Armin all along? Armin wasn't sure what to say, and the silence only grew longer.

Jean shifted uneasily as things became more drawn out. Biting his lip and already considering the mission a failure he added: "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to... I could just... go..."

"No! I mean, yes. I'd like to go on a date with you..." Armin said, standing up from his seat with a smile. Jean blinked in surprise. While this had been what he'd wanted... he hadn't quite expected it to be so... so easy.

Armin moved out from behind his desk, coming to stand in front of Jean. He hadn't really thought of it before, but now that it had been brought to his attention, he couldn't even begin to remove the thoughts. Jean was gorgeous... Without much thought, something uncommon for the brain of the operations, Armin reached up, intertwining his fingers in Jean's hair and pulling him down into a delicate kiss, gentle, hesitant, like the touch of a butterfly but quickly becoming more confident by the second.

Jean was shocked, unable to move for a moment. When feeling came back to him his eyes fell closed as he leaned down into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Armin's seemingly frail body. 

When they finally had to break for air, Jean felt compelled to speak, drawn like a flower petal in the current of a river. "I love you..." he breathed, and he meant it. The same force equally compelled Armin to reply, "I love you, too."


End file.
